


Indulgence

by Haruka666



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thor, Fingerfucking, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Top Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruka666/pseuds/Haruka666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor loves taking it up his perfect butt. Loki obliges him.</p>
<p>(i.e. Thor is on the receiving end of some serious butt worship.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill I wrote for [hannahrhen's](http://hannahrhen.tumblr.com/) lovely [thorki want](http://hannahrhen.tumblr.com/post/73092463376/thorki-want-more-so-since-i-have-declaredthorki/) <3\. Rimming wasn’t part of the original prompt, I’m just indulging my own kinks here, so please bear with me. Hope you enjoy! :)

“Again, Thor?” There is but a hint of fond exasperation in Loki’s voice, one dark eyebrow arching in a subtle blend of feigned surprise and befuddled amusement, even though Loki’s own eagerness is betraying his carefully cultivated façade of perpetual condescension at this very moment, the blatant evidence of his arousal curving hard and flushed towards his stomach. 

“Did I not already indulge your whims last night – twice, I might add - and this morning as well?” Loki quips, teasing long fingers one final time along the length of Thor’s formidable erection, from the honey-coloured curls at the base to the damp, silky glans, before he shifts to sit up on his knees, allowing Thor to roll over onto his stomach. “I daresay you have become rather insatiable as of late, brother…” He trails off, striving to mask the quiver that had just barely managed to creep into his voice and threatened to ruin the playful chiding he aimed for, before the words fade into a laugh at last, a soft and melodic sound like the tinkling of silver bells. 

A gentle flush is sitting high on Loki’s cheeks, rose-coloured stains on the pallor of his skin. He feels pleasantly aroused, syrupy warmth blossoming inside him and pooling low in his stomach since the moment Thor has dragged him into his chambers and smothered his face in kisses. It had not taken long until they had found themselves lying face to face, tangled amidst the sumptuous furs and silken sheets of Thor’s bed as they stroked each other’s cock with eager hands between the tight press of their bodies until Thor’s request had brought their caresses to a rather abrupt halt. 

Loki’s mouth parts with a soft, wet sound, tongue slipping out to moisten his lips as he gazes upon the beguiling sight presented to him, the powerful body spread out so willingly before him, offered to him as if on a silver platter, so eager and so very _trusting _, a feast to be enjoyed by none but him. The flickering light of the fireplace casts a maze of dancing shadows across the length of Thor’s body and a fine sheet of sweat only seems to draw further attention to each perfectly sculpted inch of the Thunder God’s exquisite physique, as if each muscle had been oiled solely for Loki to behold.__

There is an almost besotted gleam in Loki’s eyes as his gaze glides over his brother’s chiselled form, the epitome of a warrior, body shaped to utmost perfection on the battlefield, flaxen hair spilling over broad shoulders like shimmering strands of spun gold, hard muscles moving pliantly beneath bronzed skin as Thor parts his legs to gift Loki with a glimpse of what every nubile maiden in Asgard lusts after, and yet, for all of Thor’s prowess, there is something that none other but Loki can give him, and the knowledge that only _he _is capable of having Thor come apart under him fills Loki with a surge of wicked joy and fierce possessiveness.__

He licks his lips once more and a glistening bead of clear fluid seeps from the tip of his cock before it slowly trickles down his shaft.

“Loki…” The word comes out slightly muffled from where it is groaned against the lush softness of a pillow before Thor turns his head just enough to meet Loki’s gaze and flashes him a deliberately pleading glance from hooded eyes, the bright blue of the irises darkened by lust. 

“Brother, _please _…” His eyebrows draw together in an expression of honest, open need, desperation ringing in his voice as if trying to convince his brother that he was suffering from an ache only Loki would be able to alleviate, time and time again, until he’d be sore and sated, unable to move and beg for more.__

Thor is fully aware of how his demeanour affects Loki, how much Loki enjoys the notion of having the mighty Thor, fiercest warrior of the Nine Realms and heir to the throne of Asgard, writhe beneath his younger sibling, and Thor’s gentle submission is a flattery so appealing to Loki’s pride that it leaves him hopelessly unable to resist such clever temptation.

The hint of a grin is teasing the corners of Thor’s lips as he watches Loki roll his eyes with a muttered “You are awfully demanding, brother, are you aware?” as he moves to sit astride the back of Thor’s thighs, but Thor lets him have this, lets Loki stage his little charade of pretending to merely oblige Thor as though the elder god’s needs were little more than a nuisance to him. But neither does Thor need to hear fervent declarations of love and devotion fall from Loki’s lips nor can he ever hope for such a thing to happen, and yet his brother’s every action tells him of the adoration Loki harbours for him, more than words could ever convey, and Thor returns the sentiment a thousandfold.

Loki leans over Thor’s prone form to brush his hair aside with nimble fingers and Thor’s breath hitches in his throat as he feels warm breath tickling the nape of his neck for a brief and yet too long moment of anticipation before soft lips press a kiss to his skin, to the sensitive spot just beneath his hairline only Loki knows about, and it is sending tingles of delight along his spine. 

Cool fingertips trail languorously along Thor’s sides, stroking over his flanks and hips, pausing every so often to rub small, tight circles into his flesh with just the right amount of pressure that has him groaning his appreciation into the pillow as the day’s tension finally melts out of him.

Loki’s lips are like the decadent caress of velvet on Thor’s skin as his mouth follows the arch of his back, alternating between gentle kisses and taunting nips, savouring the tang of salt and arousal on his tongue as he lays worship on his brother’s form. When Loki reaches the little dimples just above the swell of Thor’s rear, he pauses to press a kiss to each side, his hands sliding lower to knead the muscles of Thor’s strong thighs, wringing a soft, drawn-out moan from him.

There is no need for them to mute the sounds of their coupling, though, for the festivities celebrating the Thunder God’s act of selfless valour during his latest feat in fiery Muspelheim are still at their peak, people engaging in unbridled revelry and drunken frolics and the sounds of merrymaking carry to them from the bustling hallway even through the barrier of the thick door that guards Thor’s chambers.

Thor’s skin is warm and supple under Loki’s lips as he scatters lazy kisses over Thor’s round, muscular buttocks. He pauses to bite the sensitive skin where Thor’s cheeks meet his thighs, which earns him a low groan of appreciation in response. Slowly, Loki trails upwards again, the tip of his tongue tickling along the seam of Thor’s rear, teasing with the promise of so much more, before his thumbs slip into Thor’s cleft to spread him open. 

Loki leans in to press a gentle kiss to the tight opening, chuckling softly as he feels Thor’s hole twitch under his lips. His tongue quests at Thor’s entrance, flicking against the sensitive ring of muscle, teasing with the lightest of touches but never lingering for long before he strays again to press open-mouthed kisses all over Thor’s rear instead, and it is only when Loki’s name falls from Thor’s lips in a husky plea that Loki finally decides to take pity on him, lips curling into a triumphant smile.

Loki’s title as silver tongue does not come without reason, though only few know that his talent reaches well beyond the spinning of lies and the making of mischief. He licks Thor open with slow, precise strokes, the flat of his tongue gliding over the tight pucker in a filthy-sweet caress until the muscle yields, allowing him to slide his tongue inside. 

Loki’s cock jolts at the noise he draws from Thor in response, a soft, unabashedly happy sigh that has Loki moaning his own need against Thor’s opening. 

Golden lashes flutter as Thor’s eyes slide closed and he moans with blissful abandon as such pleasure is lavished upon him. Desire burns every coherent thought from his mind, every swipe of Loki’s tongue seeming to cut a swath of blazing lust through him, branching out from where Loki’s mouth is pressed to his most tender skin, kissing, licking, sucking, and it’s good, _so so good _, that Thor can’t help but grind languorously against the furs to grant his swollen cock at least a modicum of friction.__

Loki allows it, for the moment, his nails digging into the meat of Thor’s rear as he licks deep into him, a dribble of saliva running down his chin and trickling over Thor’s balls. 

He pulls back for a moment to drag his tongue along Thor’s cleft, from the tender skin of his perineum to the top of his crack, before he’s focusing his attention on Thor’s entrance again, soft lips closing over the sensitive pucker, sucking gently, before he plunges back inside. It’s obscene, deliciously base, and utterly perfect, and the garbled encouragements of _‘yesyesyes brother please brother don’t stop’ _Thor lets out every so often only serve to spur Loki on even more in his ministrations.__

Loki’s hips jerk forward with the instinct to fuck, the maddening desire to have his cock take the place of his mouth, as his composure slips for just a moment before he regains control over his traitorous body, for even he is not immune to those primal urges he takes such delight in mocking Thor for. 

All good things come to an end, though, and Loki bids his farewell with a final kiss to Thor’s hole, a chaste caress one would place upon a blushing maiden’s rosy lips, before he pulls away to grant himself a brief moment of respite to catch his breath despite Thor’s groan of protest at the loss. 

Loki sits back up and rubs his thumb fondly over the pink rim of Thor’s opening, the corners of his lips curving into a sharp grin as Thor pushes back against him in a fruitless attempt for more.

“Now, now, Thor…” Loki coos, his expression turning smug, “Show a bit of patience, will you?” He brings his right hand down hard to deliver a harsh slap to the back of Thor’s thigh, a mocking disciplinary measure that only draws a mildly amused snort from Thor before Loki finally places his palm on Thor’s hip and pushes, indicating for him to rise to his hands and knees, and Thor wastes no time, complying to Loki’s bidding like a trained pet.

“You should know, brother,” Thor laughs, his voice rough with arousal as he moves into the desired position, “after all these years, that patience has never been a virtue of mine…” His cock hangs swollen and heavy between his legs, unattended for now. He watches Loki from the corner of his eye as he retrieves a bottle of oil from the bedside table, his stomach fluttering in anticipation as the familiar sound of the bottle being uncorked carries to his ears. 

Thor draws a shuddering breath when a slick finger presses against his opening a mere moment later, rubbing in slow circles before the digit is eased inside. His body tenses, clenches around the intrusion, a natural reflex Thor cannot control, no matter how much he wishes to welcome the penetration. 

No time is given to him to adjust, though, as Loki withdraws again to pour more oil over Thor’s flesh, using it so copiously that Thor can feel it sliding down the inside of this thighs, before two fingers slip back into him, the slide now deliciously smooth and slippery as the digits push past the resisting muscle and into the tight passage that lies beyond.

Thor is left next to mindless with lust as Loki’s fingers graze the little cluster of nerves inside him, that wondrous spot that makes him writhe with pleasure and whimper in bliss. His hips jerk backwards as he tries to spear himself upon the digits, and this time Loki indulges him, watching him from beneath hazy, half-lidded eyes as he fucks Thor with his fingers, his free hand finding Thor’s rump and squeezing roughly, dragging his fingers through the excess oil. 

Loki adores the feeling of Thor opening up for him, relishes watching his brother’s powerful body yield to him, accepting him so sweetly, so intimately, and he knows he will never tire of witnessing Thor’s entrance go from a tightly clenched whorl of muscle to a soft, slick hole, capable of accommodating Loki’s girth. 

Loki bites his bottom lip as Thor’s inner walls clasp around him, milking his fingers as they would milk his cock. Heat flares in Loki’s groin, a surge of urgent, reckless need to bury himself deep in his brother’s constricting channel. 

He twists his fingers and spreads them apart as wide as Thor’s snug passage allows, a crease of worry appearing between his eyebrows. No matter how often he takes Thor, no matter how willing and eager his brother appears to be, Thor is always tight, almost too tight perhaps, muscles clenching around his fingers like a vice, and Loki briefly contemplates whether one should consider this a curse or a blessing before he settles on the latter, and Thor lets out a moan that none could mistake for anything else but honest pleasure, as if to confirm just how much he enjoys having Loki’s fingers work him open. Yes, Loki thinks, definitely the latter. 

A harsh gasp is ripped past Thor’s lips when Loki finds his prostate again, massaging the overly sensitive little gland with the pads of his fingers, and Thor is breathing hard now, his cock clearly aching as it is left so mercilessly ignored, but they both know that a few strokes would be enough to have him spilling within moments and neither of them wishes for their tryst to find an early end. Loki’s free hand steals between Thor’s legs to cup his heavy balls instead, rolling them gently in his palm to offer him at least a hint of relief while his own rigid cock pushes insistently against Thor’s thigh.

Thor’s cheeks are flushed crimson with lust, his cock bobbing against his stomach, smearing lines of dewy wetness across his skin as he rocks his hips in time with Loki’s rhythm. The muscles in his thighs are pulled taut, quivering beneath the onslaught of sensation bestowed upon him and he arches his spine, sweat pooling in the small of his back. 

Another moan slips past Thor’s lips when Loki adds a third finger, a needy, rapturous sound of unadulterated bliss, all pride and dignity forgotten for the moment as every sensation seems to narrow down to the hot throb of pleasure where Loki’s long, slender fingers are stroking him deep inside with such skilful finesse.

Loki finally withdraws with a deliciously obscene squelch, leaving Thor open and empty, aching to be filled again. He strokes his slick hand over his cock, oil dripping down his wrist, and a breathy sigh finds its way past Loki’s lips at the smooth slide of his own palm against his shaft. 

Kneeling behind Thor, Loki grips his brother’s hips with his free hand and guides himself inside, fingers curled around the base of his cock to keep it steady.

Loki’s pale chest rises and falls visibly with each quick breath he takes, a shiver of delight passing through his willowy form and he just barely manages to stifle a most undignified whine that had tried to claw its way up his throat as he sinks inside in one sudden harsh thrust, hips snapping forward until his cock is sheathed to the hilt within hot, velvety flesh and his pelvis is resting flush against Thor’s rear. 

Thor has no such qualms, however, and he’s not shy of the ragged gasps and deep, throaty moans Loki forces out of him with each thrust as he starts to move, setting up a fierce rhythm. Thor slips and falls onto his forearms, fingers curling into the soft pelts as though seeking anchorage amidst the sea of pleasure he’s threatening to drown in. 

Although Thor loves having Loki under him while he pounds the unruly liesmith into submission until his wits forsake him and his sharp tongue falls lame, _this _is what truly brings him peace of mind - to relinquish control and bare his innermost desires. It is something Thor enjoys to give freely, a privilege shared only with the one that knows him - body, heart, and soul - like no other.__

Thor presses his cheek into the pillow, groaning softly at the feeling of Loki’s girth stretching him, making him feel so deliciously _full _, and the hot, slick drag of Loki’s cock against his sensitive inner walls pushes every sensible thought from his mind, reducing the burden of future kingship and his every obligation to the realm to naught but a faint whisper at the back of his mind.__

Loki’s eyes flutter shut, dark brows knitting together as he savours the exquisite clench of Thor’s insides. He rolls his hips with growing urgency, each buck resulting in a sharp, wet sound of skin slapping against skin. Thor meets each of Loki’s thrusts eagerly, rocking forward when Loki draws back and pushing backwards when Loki slides back in, two pieces of a puzzle slotting into place with flawless precision as though they were made to fit none but each other. 

Thor’s chest is pressed almost flat to the bed, his cock red and dripping between his legs, aflame with need as the turgid organ strains against nothing but empty air, and yet he makes no attempt to grant himself the relief his body craves, for none of them is after a quick release, instead they wish to drag the inevitable out until neither of them can take it anymore. 

He nearly chokes on a gasp when his face his shoved roughly into the pillow by a particular forceful thrust that hits his prostate with unerring familiarity, and, for a moment, Thor cannot even breathe as a sudden rush of red-hot pleasure devours him. “Yes-- there, Loki, ahh… _there _,” Thor encourages between desperate, hoarse groans, angling his hips up to allow for deeper penetration.__

Thor squirms helplessly when Loki proceeds to rub against that sweet, sensitive spot inside him, and even though he knows better, for he has lain beneath his brother more often than he can ever hope to count, Thor still cannot comprehend how such a plethora of bliss is at all achievable. Having Loki’s thick, hard cock split him open makes him feel as though he has been allowed to catch a glimpse of Valhalla itself, and Thor is left nearly delirious as pleasure rushes through his veins like molten metal and threatens to scorch his already oversensitized nerve endings. 

Loki forces his eyes to open, a sliver of green peeking out from beneath coal-black lashes, and his lips curve into a smug little smile at Thor’s plea. 

The sway he holds over his brother makes Loki feel almost intoxicated with lust. At times, he likes to take his sweet time with Thor, tying him down and leaving him unable to sate himself while Loki keeps him on the edge for hours, granting no more than smidgens of pleasure as he touches and kisses him everywhere but where Thor needs it the most, until Thor’s cheeks are streaked with tears of angry frustration. 

But not tonight. Tonight, Loki wishes to have Thor come undone beneath him as Loki plays him like a finely tuned instrument and he knows exactly which chord to strike to coax the sweetest sounds from his brother.  


He lets his gaze roam over Thor’s form, taking in the perfect arch of his muscular back, the way his rear is thrust up in most shameless wantonness. Loki’s hands slide from Thor’s hips to his buttocks, nails biting into the warm, oil-slick flesh as he spreads him open, not even realizing that he begins to fall out of rhythm as he drinks in the lewd sight of Thor’s pretty little hole stretched wide around his cock, flushed and glistening with oil, muscles clenching around him as if Thor never wants to let him go again. 

A breath catches in his throat as Loki watches himself slide in and out of Thor’s body, his features resembling something akin to reverence as if it was the most beautiful thing he has ever laid eyes on. He lets out a long, loud moan and drops down over Thor’s back, finally allowing himself to succumb entirely to his basest needs, his chest pressing against Thor’s back, no trace of his serpentine grace left within him as Loki ruts into his brother like a mindless beast driven solely by instinct. 

Loki’s hair is clinging to the back of his neck as sweat pours down his lithe form, and he grips Thor hard enough to let him wake up with a fresh mottling of bruises in the morning, a titillating reminder of the night’s debauchery that blends seamlessly with the fresh marks of battle that litter Thor's skin.

A slight smile tugs at Thor’s lips as he feels Loki’s body fold over him, one hand gripping his shoulder while Loki’s other arm wraps around his torso, fingers splayed over Thor’s chest and digging into the meat of his breast where his heart is thumping against his ribcage. The intimacy their closeness brings about is near to overwhelming; the puffs of hot breath that wash over Thor’s skin, the warm body pressed up against him, the slick friction of Loki’s shaft as it stretches him wide, it’s the most wonderful thing imaginable, and while Loki might be the one that is holding the reigns at the moment, it is only because Thor _lets _him, and he takes great pride in knowing that he is the one who brought his calm, controlled brother to this lust-ridden state.__

A small, needy sound slips past Thor’s lips, his breath leaving him in harsh pants, cock drooling strings of precome onto the bedding. He’s almost there, the telltale tingles of an impending orgasm spreading through his groin, and he needs only the slightest push to send him tumbling over the edge.

Loki presses his forehead between Thor’s shoulder blades, panting hotly against his skin as he works his hips in sharp little jerks, grinding against him, his thrusts growing erratic and uncoordinated as he fucks deep into Thor’s constricting passage, shamelessly pursuing his own completion. 

A sudden thought manages to pierce the haze of pleasure that clouds Loki’s mind, having him remember that he ought to aid Thor along to find his release, but _oh _, the moment feels so very sweet, his every nerve set alight with sizzling pleasure and he cannot bring himself to slow down, cannot bring himself to reach for Thor’s long since neglected cock, every muscle in his body seeming to be locked in place.__

“Thor…” Loki rasps, hating how wrecked he sounds, but he cannot help it, for the clench of his brother’s tight, hot channel robs him of every shred of self-control he might still have possessed. “Touch yourself. Make me-- make me come, Thor… I want your climax to milk me--” he gets cut off by his own heated groan as Thor’s greedy hole clenches hard around him and Loki’s hips snap forward brutally in retaliation, forcing a loud gasp out of Thor before Loki tilts his head just enough to brush his lips against the shell of Thor’s ear, his voice dropping to a low, velvety growl, “Show me how much you love this, brother… how much you crave to be _bred _.”__

It takes Thor a moment until Loki’s command takes root in his mind and when it finally does, a heady shiver of excitement runs along his spine at the vivid mental image Loki’s words conjure before his inner eye - he wants Loki to fill him so full that his body cannot hold it in anymore, wants his brother’s seed to overflow and drip down his thighs. 

Thor grunts his assent, unable to form any coherent reply anymore. Hoisting himself up on his left forearm in order to provide the balance he needs for this, Thor brings his right hand underneath his body to curl his fingers around his erection. He lets out a soft whimper as the calloused digits wrap firmly around his pulsing flesh and a few tugs are enough to have him stagger on the edge of his release. Loki’s next thrust grazes his prostate again and Thor sobs out his orgasm, cock twitching in his fist as he comes in thick, pearly spurts across the bed.

Loki lets out a sharp, high-pitched gasp when the tight, wet sheath around his cock spasms and constricts with Thor’s climax, caressing and massaging him in the sweetest of ways with each tremor that passes through Thor’s body. Loki’s hips stutter but never still as he reaches his own peak, working both of them through it until his body has nothing left to give.

Blissful relaxation begins to spread through Thor as he rides out the waves of euphoric pleasure that wash over him, a rapturous, sated smile on his lips as he feels Loki ‘s seed slicking up his entrails. He feels more than just a little bereft when Loki grows soft and slides out of him, the hedonistic fullness now being replaced by the pleasant ache that always follows in the wake of a satisfying coupling. 

Unhurriedly, Thor rolls onto his back, letting his eyes drift shut as he reaches blindly for whatever part of Loki’s body he can get a hold of until he catches one of Loki’s arms and pulls him down with him, pointedly ignoring Loki’s snort of disgust as he’s being dragged directly onto the wet spot where Thor’s release has begun to soak into the bedding.

Thor gathers Loki in his arms, guiding him to lie against his chest, and Loki feels too worn out to resist, allowing the elder god to manoeuvre him into whatever position he desires. They lay in silence for several long moments, tangled in each other’s arms as they bask in mutual post-coital bliss, the sound of their heavy breathing the only shreds of conversation that pass between them. 

Thor is the first to move as he turns his head and presses his lips gently to Loki’s temple. “Thank you, brother,” he whispers, his voice brimming with tender affection and heartfelt gratitude.  


Loki lets out a mildly irritated huff, lifting his head from where the soothing rhythm of Thor’s heartbeat had almost managed to lull him to sleep. “The things I do for you, Thor…” he taunts, gazing at Thor appraisingly for a moment before he leans up and presses a soft kiss to his brother’s bristly jaw, “Only to make you happy.” 

As if to further prove his statement, Loki languidly waves a hand through the air, a wisp of green sparking at the tips of his fingers as the pull of magic calls for the covers to fold over them, shielding them from the chill of the night air that seeps through the large windows as the sweat on their bodies begins to cool.

Thor hums in appreciation of the kind gesture and nuzzles Loki’s sweat-damp hair fondly. “Let us rest for a while…” he suggests, grinning. He wraps his arm around Loki’s waist to draw him into an even tighter embrace, mercilessly exploiting his brother’s temporary state of compliant exhaustion. “Then you shall make me happy once more.”

Loki lets out a snort of indignation at Thor’s brazen innuendo and he struggles briefly in an attempt to dislodge himself from his brother’s grip, just to prove his point, but it is to no avail. 

Eventually, he resigns to his fate and settles for glaring up at Thor, his eyes narrowing as a flicker of contempt passes over his face, but he cannot keep up his pretence of sullen displeasure for long, for the genuine, happy smile on Thor’s face proves to be infuriatingly contagious and Loki’s own features soften again, the corners of his lips twitching in surrender before he finally breaks into a laugh, “You truly _are _insatiable, brother.”__

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://haruka666.tumblr.com/post/81809979735/).


End file.
